Viento Salado, Evento Inesperado
by kharito
Summary: El club de vóley de karasuno va a la playa y durante el refescante paseo suceden algunas cosas entre el líbero y la estrella del equipo. One-shot/Asanoya.
1. Chapter 1

Una idea espontánea, por eso la trama no es muy desarrollada xP

pero quería escribir algo sobre la playa y se me ocurrió esto.

 **Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen.-**

 **EDITADO!**

Gracias **Guest** y SorInoZukaShiKaSaMa por advertirme, fue un pequeñito error de formato :) ahora pueden leer con comodidad.

 **Viento Salado, Evento Inesperado.**

Para celebrar que el Club de Voleibol de Karasuno estaba completamente formado, al fin con todos sus miembros reunidos y asistiendo a las prácticas, el profesor Takeda y el entrenador Ukai llegaron una tarde con una excelente noticia.

\- ¡El Club de Vóley va a la playa!

Anunció Takeda muy contento.

\- ¡UOOOOOO!

Gritaron todos emocionados.

Hacía un par de días los colegas habían ido juntos a beber a un bar después del horario de oficina. Entonces, sentados en la barra, conocieron a un hombre de edad y muy carismático con el que empezaron a conversar. El viejo estaba celebrando el matrimonio de su hijo, al cual no había podido asistir por tener trabajo que hacer. Así fue que los tres estuvieron bebiendo en honor del casamiento al que ninguno había asistido. Tan feliz estaba y tan bueno para beber era el hombre que antes de la media noche cayó inconsciente. Sin más identificación que una foto familiar tamaño de bolsillo, los jóvenes acordaron llevarlo a la tienda de Ukai para que descansara y se recuperara. Al otro día el hombre despertó más compuesto, les agradeció y se fue para su casa, prometiendo que volvería para darles su tarjeta. Promesa en la que Ukai nunca creyó. Los días pasaron normalmente hasta que el viejo se apareció por la tienda para su sorpresa y le dejó su tarjeta. Era un pequeño empresario del rubro de buses turísticos, por lo que les ofreció devolverles el favor prestándoles uno de sus buses cuando lo necesitaran. Ukai sabía que esta oportunidad no se repetiría así que conversó con Takeda para acordar qué hacer al respecto. Finalmente, resolvieron que llevarían a los chicos de paseo a la playa más cercana antes de que se enfriara la propuesta.

Y así fue que consiguieron un bus con chofer incluido. Aunque omitieron a los adolescentes la parte en que el viejo se desmayó y se lo tuvieron que llevar a la tienda.

El paseo se acordó para un sábado. Salieron muy temprano en la madrugada y llegaron a media mañana al agradable lugar. Recorrieron la pequeña ciudad disfrutando del paisaje y de la neblina matutina. Cerca del medio día comenzó a hacer calor y decidieron ir a la playa a bañarse. A la hora del almuerzo todos sacaron su comida y se sentaron en la arena, bajo varios quitasoles, a disfrutar de sus almuerzos.

El día estaba agradable. Unas pocas nubes cursaban el cielo a ratos, tapando los rayos de sol, y el aire estaba fresco y salado. De a poco fue llegando la gente hasta que por la tarde la orilla se convirtió en un bello paisaje de diversos colores y formas.

Luego de la comida, los chicos esperaron un rato antes de ir a nadar y entonces se fueron quitando la ropa y poniendo los trajes de baño nuevamente.

\- ¿Suga, me pondrías protector solar en la espalda, por favor?

Pidió Azumane al armador, quien estaba sentado a su lado sobre la arena.

\- Claro, Asahi.

Respondió Koushi amablemente.

\- ¡Ah, no! Yo no lo creo.

Intervino al oírlos Daichi, con el ceño fruncido. Y dirigiéndose al rematador le dijo:

-Suga no puede, porque está ocupado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no está haciendo nada!

Reclamó Azumane, ante lo cual el capitán puso un protector solar en las manos del peliplateado quien lo miraba divertido.

\- Sí lo está. Me pondrá A MÍ protector en la espalda, ¿cierto?

Sugawara lo observó con una ceja en alto. Pero entonces sonrió de una forma que le dio escalofríos al grandulón y dijo:

-Lo siento, Asahi. Sabes cómo se pone Daichi cuando está celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso! ¡Es sólo que yo te lo había pedido primero!

-¡¿Cuándo se lo has pedido?! ¡Yo no escuché nada!

Reclamó Azumane tratando de defenderse.

\- ma, ma, no peleen.

Les interrumpió Koushi, aun sonriendo de esa extraña forma.

-Es verdad, Asahi. Daichi me lo pidió anoche, en mi cuarto, mientras yo lo estaba masturb-

\- ¡Ya no me importa!

Lo cortó rápidamente la estrella, alzando la voz y cubriéndose los oídos con las manos para no escuchar. Daichi sólo pudo reaccionar sonrojándose abochornado. Ambos sabían que se lo habían buscado.

\- PERO… se me ocurre quien puede ayudarte, Asahi.

Continuó diciendo el peliplateado y entonces alzó la cabeza llamando a:

-¡Noya-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el pequeño, mirándolo con el entusiasmo a flor de piel.

\- Asahi necesita ponerse protector en la espalda, ¿lo ayudarías?

Azumane dio un saltito horrorizado. Acto seguido abrió la boca para retractar las palabras de Suga pero la voz no le salía aunque lo intentara una y otra vez.

Nishinoya enmudeció por unos segundos al oír el pedido de Koushi, al tiempo que su asomo de sonrisa se apagó y un brillo intenso apareció en sus ojos amarillos.

\- ¡Claro!

Respondió luego, volviendo a sonreír pero esta vez más ampliamente y caminando hacia el grandulón para cumplir su tarea.

\- Debiste haberme dicho antes, Asahi-san. Estaba a punto de ir a bañarme.

\- A-Ah… sí… lo siento… Noya, la verdad no tienes que hacerlo.

Comentó Azumane avergonzado.

\- ¿No quieres que lo haga?

Preguntó el líbero confundido.

\- n-no es eso…

Murmuró el mayor, sin palabras.

\- ¡Entonces manos a la obra!

\- b-bien…

Se resignó finalmente la estrella.

Nishinoya alcanzó sin demora el protector desde las manos del grandulón y vació en su mano una porción del fluido cremoso. Entonces, al ver que Asahi se le quedó mirando, le dijo:

\- Eres muy alto, Asahi-san. Creo que deberías agacharte.

-¡Ah, sí!

Respondió el moreno sobresaltándose y cogiendo su toalla para estirarla sobre la arena y poder así sentarse con Yuu arrodillado por detrás.

-¿Así está bien?

Interrogó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¡Sí… perfecto!

Respondió el líbero con energía.

Acto seguido, Nishinoya observó la amplia y tostada espalda de Asahi, quien estando nervioso adoptó una postura muy erguida. Los músculos dorsales se distinguían con claridad, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba eran sus hombros pronunciados, anchos y poderosos. Esos hombros que eran cruciales para conseguir aquellos potentes remates que nunca se cansaba de ver o recibir. Y luego se fijó en esa línea media que iba de arriba abajo, que se curvaba en la cola donde aparecían unos sensuales hoyuelos.

Yuu sintió su cara acalorarse y supo que peligrosamente estaba mirando demasiado. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, inició su tarea poniendo una mancha del protector solar sobre la piel para luego esparcirla con la mano. Sintió un leve respingo en Azumane y luego éste se curvó un poco para dejarle más superficie expuesta de forma más cómoda para su tarea.

La piel de Asahi era suave, firme y se calentaba al tacto.

Azumane se estremeció involuntariamente al primer contacto con las manos del pequeño. Entonces, sabiéndose exageradamente tenso, trató de calmarse relajando su espalda y ayudando con eso mismo la tarea del líbero.

Sus manos eran más suaves y se sentían más pequeñas de lo que aparentaban. Se deslizaban con facilidad sobre su piel debido al roce disminuido que producía la cremosa sustancia. Era como un masaje. Se sentía bien. Repentinamente, con su pensamiento enfocado en las manos de Yuu, un calor comenzó a subirle por el cuerpo. Su piel comenzó a erizarse y calentarse al roce de sus dedos.

No estaba bien… no estaba nada bien… dejando volar su imaginación había pisado terreno peligroso… y si no se calmaba ya…

 _Oh, demonios…_

Miró hacia abajo y se horrorizo.

 _Ya era demasiado tarde…_

-¡Listo, Asahi-san!

Dictó alegremente el líbero, dando por concluida su misión. No sabía del conflicto y el caos que se habían desatado en el interior de la estrella.

-¡S-Sí, gracias!

Trató de contestar con naturalidad el moreno, mientras cruzaba discretamente los brazos sobre su regazo para cubrir lo que allí había despertado.

Noya esperó un instante y luego preguntó confundido al ver que Asahi no se movía:

\- ¿te irás a meter al agua?

\- ¡C-claro que sí! ¡P-pero iré después! ¡Tú puedes adelantarte, Noya-san!

\- ¿Eh?... ¡No importa! ¡Yo te espero!

Contestó animadamente Nishinoya, siendo solidario.

\- ¡No, por favor!... Ugh, digo… ve tú, ya hiciste suficiente, gracias.

Yuu trató de verlo a la cara para replicar, pero en vez de hacerlo cayó la boca y simplemente se puso de pie y marchándose dijo:

\- como quieras…

Azumane no supo identificar su tono de voz y eso le puso nervioso. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de su vergonzoso estado. La incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro.

Cuando al fin pudo deshacerse de su problema, lo cual no fue difícil debido al estado de angustia en el que se hundió, fue con los demás tratando de parecer natural y de olvidar lo que había pasado. La actitud de Nishinoya hacia él era la de siempre y eso le tranquilizó bastante, pudiendo despejar su mente del incidente.

Más tarde, estando cansados de jugar en el agua, se fueron a sentar sobre la arena mientras tomaban unos deliciosos helados.

Nuevamente estaban Daichi, Suga y Asahi reunidos y conversando sobre la vida. Al lado de ellos estaban Nishinoya y Tanaka con una bolsa llena de paletas, compitiendo por quien comía más helado antes de congelarse el cerebro.

-¡HAAA! ¡GANE! HAHAHAHA

Gritó Noya con los puños en alto, habiéndose apoderado del último helado de la bolsa y terminando de devorarlo.

\- ¡AGH! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PERDI! Mejor vayamos a jugar vóley.

Propuso molesto.

Todos se entusiasmaron y se apresuraron en terminar su paleta, cuando de pronto Sugawara habló:

-¿Noya, podrías volver a ponerle protector solar a la estrella? No queremos que se dañe la espalda bajo el sol y no pueda moverse mañana.

Pidió amistosamente el peliplateado.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el líbero desvió la mirada y contestó:

\- Ryu también puede hacerlo, ya se terminó su helado.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y fue por la pelota y luego a marcar sobre la arena la cancha imaginaria que ocuparían.

Tanaka se encogió de hombros y aceptó la noble tarea. Por otra parte estaba Suga quien miró al grandulón pidiendo una disculpa y Daichi quien extrañado lo miraba tratando de saber si había pasado algo malo. Azumane guardó silencio mortificado. Pensó que Nishinoya se había dado cuenta de su accidente y ahora le daba asco.

Asahi se sintió muy herido.

No supo en qué momento Tanaka había cumplido con el favor, sólo escuchó su voz avisándole que estaba listo, sacándole de esa forma de sus tortuosas cavilaciones.

Le agradeció y se fueron a reunir todos en la cancha que había dibujado el más pequeño de todos. A la hora de formar equipo se dividieron aleatoriamente en tres grupos. Fue en ese momento cuando, para la sorpresa de los tres estudiantes de tercero, Nishinoya pidió formar grupo con Azumane resueltamente, como si el momento incómodo de antes no hubiera ocurrido. Ante esto el moreno y sus dos amigos se quedaron tranquilos pensando que todo se había debido a lo impredecible e impaciente que Noya era.

Disfrutaron jugando vóley sobre la arena hasta quedar cansados y deseando refrescarse en el agua cristalina. Así la tarde pasó tan rápida como amena.

Cuando atardecía y los muy últimos rayos de sol de ese día brillaban en el horizonte anaranjado, emprendieron el regreso a la ciudad. Nishinoya se sentó junto a Azumane como siempre y éste agradeció a dios y todas las religiones de que su accidente hubiera pasado desapercibido.

\- La pasé tan bien. Desearía quedarme algunos días…

Murmuró Yuu, relajado por tanto ejercicio y la tranquilidad que se respiraba dentro del bus. Todos estaban agotados y algunos iban durmiendo mientras otros conversaban con calma, sin moverse de sus asientos, o escuchaban música compartiendo los audífonos(Ya se imaginan quienes eran xD).

\- Sí… era un lugar muy bonito.

De repente el pequeño sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al mayor.

\- Toma, Asahi-san.

Azumane lo recibió y vio que se trataba de un adorno para el teléfono móvil. Era un cordelito negro, cruzando cuatro pequeñas cuencas rojas con forma de corazones. El grandulón puso una expresión confundida.

\- Es un regalo para ti.

Aclaró el menor ante su cara de no entender qué pasaba.

\- Ah… gracias… pero… ¿No es un poco… raro?

\- Dice eso alguien que se puso duro mientras le ponían protector solar.

Replicó audazmente Yuu, sorprendiendo y dejando atónito a Asahi.

\- ¿Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta?

Habló con una mirada pícara y media sonrisa en los labios.

Azumane se quedó helado. No podía verse pero sabía que estaba pálido, porque había sentido la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

\- Al principio pensé que era un fetiche tuyo o algo así, así que traté de no darle importancia.

Comenzó a explicar el pequeño para quitarle la cara de espanto al mayor.

\- Entonces Sugawara-san me volvió a pedir el mismo favor y vi mi oportunidad para salir de las dudas. Dejé a propósito que Tanaka lo hiciera y así saber si reaccionabas igual con él. Pero no fue igual. Y luego tú pusiste una cara triste, lo siento…. Entonces, la única respuesta que se me ocurrió fue que era yo y sólo yo el culpable de ese incidente.

\- ¡Noya-san, perdóname! ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Nunca imaginé que me pasaría algo así! Yo estoy muy arrepentido, de verdad lo siento, es muy vergonzoso, perdón.

Se disculpó de inmediato la estrella, con la cara toda roja.

\- ¿Asahi-san, yo te gusto?

Preguntó directamente el menor, sin poder esperar más tiempo. Lo miró con seriedad mientras esperaba su respuesta y esto puso aún más nervioso a un recién infartado Azumane.

La estrella agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mientras respondía en un suspiro:

\- Sí…

Nishinoya sonrió complacido y contento, entonces se acercó al grandulón y besó suavemente una de sus grandes manos como si quisiera darle un beso en la mejilla que aquella cubría.

\- Mírame, Asahi-san. Quiero que me mires cuando te responda…

Pidió en un íntimo murmullo, dentro de aquella burbuja en la que estaban inmersos hace rato.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te he dado ese regalo, Asahi-san?

Agregó al no ser atendido.

De pronto, el moreno obedeció y con lentitud bajó sus manos descubriendo su evidente sonrojo. Apenas atreviéndose a mirar a Yuu, éste le sonrió con seguridad para que se relajara y fue entonces cuando le dijo:

\- Tú también me gustas, Asahi-san. Me gustas mucho.

El leve rubor en las mejillas del líbero convenció de inmediato al grandulón.

Azumane no tenía palabras, estaba superado por la situación ya que tantas veces se había repetido, como un mantra, que el pequeño nunca le correspondería que ahora, al saber lo equivocado que había estado, se encontraba por lo mínimo impactado.

Yuu no quiso pasar un segundo más sin conocer esos labios que le quitaban el sueño y le evocaban tantas fantasías, por lo cual acercó lentamente su rostro al del mayor el cual reaccionó al fin y tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

\- Nishinoya…

Le susurraron su nombre sobre los labios antes de acortar juntos la última y definitiva distancia.

Fue el beso más dulce que Yuu hubiese recibido y para Asahi, el más ansiado.

Juntos. Compenetrados. Entendiéndose mutuamente. Sin tapujos. Conociéndose de nuevo. Sus labios al igual que sus espíritus.

Al separarse, Yuu rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Asahi y éste bajo las manos desde su rostro hasta su cintura.

\- Cuida bien ese colgante que te regalé…

Le pidió juguetonamente.

\- Porque es mi declaración de amor.

Azumane sonrió enternecido. Se sentía tan feliz que su inflado pecho estaba por estallar.

-Gracias. Lo cuidaré mucho. Pero… yo también debería darte algo a cambio…

Dijo pensativo.

\- Está bien. No te preocupes.

\- No está bien… déjame pensar….

Trató de imaginar una linda retribución.

\- Ya que insistes. Me conformo con esto.

Dijo con un fuego líquido en los ojos mientras llevaba su palma a la entrepierna del grandulón y empezaba a masajear.

\- ¡¿N-Noya-san…?!

Dio un respingo el mayor, murmurando sorprendido.

\- ¿No me darás el regalo que pido?

Preguntó el líbero relamiéndose los labios prácticamente sobre los del rematador. Sin embargo, Azumane no pudo hacer nada en su contra y fue arrastrado inevitablemente por la sensualidad de Yuu y por su propio deseo.

\- Te daría lo que fuese…

Susurró ronco el moreno como toda respuesta, antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso más pasional.

Cuando rompieron por aire, Nishinoya le propuso al mayor escabullirse juntos al baño y Asahi, tentado por la serpiente hecha persona, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar la desvergonzada propuesta.

 **FIN... ?**

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

y diganme... ¿Lemon en la cabina del baño? *¬* ¡Quién está conmigo! xD


	2. EXTRA

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda chic s. Aquí les vengo con el lemon

No pensé que lo iban a querer un 100% de los lectores jajajaa que ingenua fui xD

 **ADVERTENCIA: SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18**

 _ **EXTRA**_

Nishinoya se paró de su asiento y caminó con naturalidad hacia el fondo del bus donde se encontraba el cubículo del baño. Abrió la puerta y entró. Un par de minutos después Asahi lo siguió, aunque caminando demasiado rígido por el pasillo entre los asientos. Eran ellos dos quienes ocupaban los asientos más profundos, por lo que nadie estaba mirando realmente.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se introdujo con delicadeza en el estrecho espacio. Apenas cerró tras de sí, unos brazos enredándose en su cuello lo sobresaltaron, obligándolo a inclinarse y sus labios fueron reclamados con urgencia por una pequeña boca que apenas unos minutos atrás había conocido. Sin dudar correspondió el celestial beso, dejándose llevar por esos instintos arrebatadores que lo dominaban cada vez que sentía de cerca el calor de Yuu.

Aprovechó entonces de agarrarlo por detrás de los muslos y lo alzó con firmeza hasta sentarlo sobre su cadera. Nishinoya rodeó las caderas del grandulón con sus piernas y las cruzó por detrás, aferrándose apretadamente a él, porque lo quería sentir bien cerca, tan pegados que olvidaran donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Ahora no tenía que reprimir todas esas apabullantes emociones que el grandulón le hacía aflorar en su pecho. Su cuerpo ansiaba conocer el de él, derretirse en caricias entre sus brazos, ser lo único que inundara su mente y le llevara a despertar los más oscuros y pasionales instintos como lo podría hacer una chica. Pero era él. Era él. Era él quien tenía tal poder celestial.

De pronto, en un brusco movimiento del bus, Azumane perdió el equilibrio y dio dos pasos tratando de no caer, pero a cambio sus cuerpos chocaron contra la pared del fondo. El más perjudicado fue Yuu quien gimió sintiendo el aire abandonar sus pulmones, al azotar su espalda contra la pared.

\- Ugh…

\- ¿Estás bien, Noya?

Trató de preguntar Asahi sobre los labios del pequeño, preocupado por su quejido.

\- No pares…

Le regañó el líbero, lamiendo su labio inferior y retomando con urgencia el beso que Asahi se vio tentado a profundizar, persiguiendo esa suave lengua con la propia hasta la boca contraria, la cual la aceptó con entrega. A Yuu no le importaba el dolor que había sentido, de hecho le había excitado ser atrapado tan bruscamente entre la pared y el cuerpo macizo del rematador. Lo quería así, absorbiéndole el alma en el beso, sin que le dejara respirar, no le importaba si se desmayaba.

El grandulón no podría pensar con claridad. Nishinoya le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Es que sus labios eran tan blandos y húmedos. Tan cálidos… y provocativos. Una dulce adicción. Y su inquieta lengua, frotándose con la suya, dejando que se apropiara de su boca sin oponer resistencia… le provocaba escalofríos que iba directo hacia ahí abajo. Mas ya no se avergonzaría de demostrarle a Yuu lo que provocaba en él… no ahora que estaba tan condenadamente caliente.

Las manos del pequeño subieron desde el cuello de Azumane hasta el medio moño que llevaba atado detrás de la cabeza, el cual desarmó para enredar sus dedos en las finas hebras de su suave cabello. Todo esto sin romper el excitante sobajeo de sus lenguas que en algún momento se trasladó hacia la boca de Asahi, permitiéndole al menor saborearla y recorrerla a todo su ancho gusto.

Yuu amaba cómo la tenue barba de Asahi le raspaba ligeramente la piel. Le recordaba quién era la persona que tenía en frente, como si fuera la prueba que necesitaba cuando su mente comenzaba a dudar de tan maravilloso desenlace de sucesos. Amaba su delicioso olor, su exquisito calor, sus músculos firmes, su abdomen duro, su piel tostada, su cabello sedoso. Oh, su cabello… tiró de él sin poder controlarse, recibiendo un profundo rugido de excitación en respuesta.

De pronto, Nishinoya gimió fuerte, embriagado de placer y Azumane sintió su hombría luchando allí abajo por espacio dentro de sus pantalones. La erección de Yuu se empujaba contra su abdomen.

Ambos excitados. Ambos afiebrados y calientes. Ambos con el pensamiento nublado, perdiéndose en ese delicioso frenesí donde cada roce de sus cuerpos, contoneándose al mismo ritmo, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta, era electrizante y sumamente reconfortante.

-Asahi-san… quítate la camisa…

Pidió Yuu con la voz pastosa y limpiándose, con el dorso de la mano, la saliva que le corría por la comisura de su boca, mientras se relamía los labios. Azumane obedeció. Primero sentó al pequeño sobre el estrecho lavamanos y éste tiró hacia arriba el borde de la camiseta, sin soltarlo del agarre de sus piernas cruzadas. El grandulón se la quitó por arriba de la cabeza y a continuación hizo lo mismo con su líbero. Acto seguido y con urgencia se tocaron, acariciándose y encendiéndose la piel mutuamente. Asahi sentía el cuerpo de Nishinoya tan frágil entre sus grandes manos, aunque sabía por esos moretones que iba descubriendo que, por el contrario, era muy resistente. Por su parte, Yuu sentía el cuerpo de la estrella tan enorme y perfecto, podía ser blando y acogedor o, como ahora, duro e intimidante… muy caliente.

Noya besó sus hombros lamiendo y chupando. ¡Dios, lo gustaba tanto! Asahi acarició su espalda con sus manos grandes al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para dejarle espacio. El líbero subió por su cuello, jadeándole caliente sobre la piel. Chupó allí un momento. Dejaría una marca, lo sabía y lo ansiaba, porque este grandulón era suyo, sólo suyo. Lo había descubierto ese mismo día y a partir de ese mismo día lo sentenciaba a pertenecerle en plenitud.

Azumane estaba con los ojos cerrados, excitado y concentrado en esa sensación hormigueante en su cuello. Entonces, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, bajó sus manos por la suave espalda del pequeño hasta llegar a su cintura y luego a su trasero. Tomó sus nalgas en la palma de las manos y las apretó contra él, atrayendo hacia sí el delgado cuerpo del líbero.

\- _mnha… Asahi-san…_

Gimió Yuu contra su piel, sintiendo el placer del roce de sus erecciones que exacerbaba el delicioso masaje que recibía su trasero. En seguida pidió su boca para saborear nuevamente sus maravillosos labios y esa lengua traviesa que le mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo bajando hasta su sexo. Y sabía que para Asahi no era diferente porque sentía su gran miembro brincando loco dentro de sus pantalones.

Se separó un segundo de sus labios, ambos con la respiración errática y desecha, para incitarlo:

\- no seas tímido, Asahi-san, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras…

Dijo esto mientras desbrochaba su pantalón, le bajaba el cierre y liberaba su hombría desde dentro de la ropa interior.

\- Ugh…Noya…

Jadeó ronco el grandulón, derretido entre sus manos que lo tomaban firme y lo masturbaban.

\- la tienes grande…

Susurró el pequeño sinceramente sorprendido. Esto hizo sonrojar violentamente a la estrella y ponerse nerviosa. Nishinoya sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizarlo y le pidió:

\- ¿me darías una ayudita?

Asahi reaccionó de inmediato. Desabrocho el pantalón de Yuu y sacó afuera su hombría, hinchado, duro y mojado en la cabeza. Lo sobó repetidamente obteniendo suspiros gustosos de parte de su amado líbero.

Se volvieron a besar con lengua y mordiscos.

Luego, cuando se separaron urgidos por un poco de aire. Noya le habló entre jadeos sin dejar de masajear su sexo:

\- ¿Asahi-san… alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en mí?

El moreno tragó con dificultad, provocando un notorio sube-baja de su nuez de adán, lo cual le pareció muy sensual al líbero.

\- S-sí…

Respondió finalmente muy bajito.

\- ¿En serio? Eso me halaga… -sonrió con lujuria en los ojos- ¿y qué imaginas…?

\- y-yo… no puedo decírtelo…

Murmuró avergonzado y desviando la mirada.

\- yo también lo he hecho ¿sabes?

Continuó diciendo juguetonamente y sin presionarlo.

\- De noche, en mi cama… me acariciaba imaginándome que tú lo hacías, con tus grandes manos justo como ahora…

Azumane sintió crecer su excitación y Noya lo supo por el brinco de su sexo en su mano.

\- imaginaba que me tomabas por la fuerza en los vestidores… -soltó una risita- pero eso eran sólo mis fantasías…

Luego el pequeño le apartó la mano, tomó ambos miembros y los apretó juntos entre sus manos para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo. Era un contacto muy íntimo que les hizo jadear pesado y caliente, sintiendo una exquisita electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

\- definitivamente prefiero al Asahi real…

Se besaron con intensidad, intensificando con ello el placer de sus miembros frotándose. Luego rompieron el beso jadeando por aire.

\- me toca el orgullo la diferencia de tamaño…

Jadeó Nishinoya, sobre los labios del mayor, sin dejar de mover sus manos.

\- eres muy sexy…

Fue lo único que el afiebrado grandulón pudo arreglárselas para responder antes de devorarle la boca nuevamente. Noya sonrió dentro del beso con complacencia.

Pronto la temperatura de sus cuerpos se hizo insostenible. Un gran nudo se les fue tensando en la parte baja del abdomen. Las manos resbalosas del pequeño se sentían tan placenteras para ambos, sin embargo, la estrella ansiaba un poco más.

De pronto, su mente fue anulada por la pasión de su cuerpo y éste actuó autónomamente, bajando a un sorprendido líbero desde el lavabo, volteándolo de espaldas a sí y obligándolo a inclinarse sobre la superficie que antes ocupó como asiento.

\- ¿Asahi-san…?

Preguntó confundido pero sin temor, pues sabía que su estrella nunca le haría daño.

\- Aprieta las piernas, Noya…

Murmuró ronco en su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Entonces Yuu descifró sus pensamientos. Sonrió de medio lado y con picardía, luego obedeció apretando sus muslos uno contra el otro. Un jadeó salió desde lo profundo de su pecho cuando sintió a su grandulón empujar su hombría entre sus piernas. Oh, dios mío, Asahi… pensó terriblemente excitado. Acto seguido Azumane alejó su cadera y se volvió a empujar, repitiendo esto en un naciente vaivén que le sacó gemidos a ambos.

\- Asahi-san…

Gimió el líbero lascivamente, muerto de excitación.

El grandulón aceleró el ritmo, disfrutando del arrebatador placer que los apretados muslos de Yuu le proporcionaban.

Nishinoya disfrutaba del roce del sexo de Azumane contra la delicada piel de su escroto. Y el movimiento rítmico del cuerpo de su estrella, a sus espaldas, le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos en los riñones porque, si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que su amado Asahi lo estaba penetrando, haciéndolo suyo como Yuu quería hacerlo de él.

-Asahi-san… tócame…

Le pidió cuando se vio escalando aceleradamente hacia el orgasmo.

El grandulón obedeció y llevó su gran mano por delante de la pelvis del menor para tomar su miembro y masturbarlo aceleradamente. Un largo gemido se escapó de los labios de Yuu al ser atendido justo como ansiaba y necesitaba.

No pasaron mucho rato así, la excitación los sobrepasó y los arrastro al orgasmo más intenso que hubiesen experimentado. Con un quejido ahogado, Asahi se vino entre los muslos del líbero y éste en la mano de su chico. Se quedaron quietos, el grandulón con la frente apoyada en la espalda del pequeño y descansado medidamente su peso sobre él, mientras Yuu estaba recostado sobre el lavabo tratando de recuperar la consciencia de su entorno, tratando ambos de volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Asahi-san… esa fue… una idea brillante.

Habló Nishinoya recomponiéndose.

\- ugh…

Gimió en respuesta el grandulón al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Entonces su rostro fue enrojeciendo por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Está bien Asahi-san! –dijo tratando de reconfortarlo- Yo encantado cumplo todos tus deseos.

\- lo siento…

Se disculpó la estrella en voz baja. Por lo que Noya se incorporó para ponerse frente a frente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- porque yo… eh… yo… tus muslos…

No se atrevía a decirle que sentía haber eyaculado entre sus muslos, pero Yuu bajó la mirada y entendió.

\- no te disculpes… en ese caso yo tendría que disculparme por ensuciar tu mano, ¿debería disculparme?

\- no…

\- ¡Ya está!

El líbero estiró el brazo alcanzando las toallas de papel. Limpió la mano de Asahi y su estrella hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. Luego cada uno se arregló la ropa disponiéndose para salir. Antes de abrir la puerta Yuu le pidió un beso al grandulón, quien ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para obedecerle. Fue un beso juguetón, cómplice y que prometía muchos buenos momentos como ese. Luego Azumane salió primero y se fue a sentar donde antes. Pasado un breve instante Nishinoya volvió con él.

El líbero lo abrazó por la cintura para meter entre sus ropas sus manos heladas producto del agua del lavabo, haciéndole dar un respingo.

\- lo siento…

Sonrió con gracia.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes…!

Escucharon una voz más que conocida hablarles desde delante, la cual les hizo sudar frío. Era Daichi. No sonaba feliz. Su rostro apreció entre el par de asientos de delante.

\- ¿Creen que soy idiota? Los vi entrar al baño y acabo de verlos salir uno tras el otro.

Nop, no estaba feliz.

Los jóvenes lo miraron pálidos y sin saber dónde meterse.

\- Darán 50 vueltas a la cancha, después de cada práctica, durante una semana.

Yuu ahogó una risita.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes Nishinoya?!

\- lo siento… ¡es qué lo valió completamente!

\- ¡Que sean 100 vueltas entonces!

Chilló Daichi resentido.

\- ma,ma, Daichi-san. Si sigues haciendo escándalo harás que nos descubran.

Le sonrió el pequeño sin poder ocultar su buen estado anímico.

\- ¡No sigas, Noya-san!

Rogó Azumane, viendo al número uno enrojecer en cólera.

\- ¡150 VUELTAS POR UN MES!

Gritó el capitán.

Eso era todo. Moriría de un infarto antes de cumplir el castigo. Asahi suspiró. Estaba convencido de que Nishinoya no conocía la vergüenza. Pero qué más daba si hasta eso amaba de su personalidad.

 **Fin. Fin. Fin. Fin.**

espero que haya valido la pena la espera!

Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia!

Muchos besos! chau!


End file.
